


Daughter of mischief

by Gizmomis



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, fandral - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fandral was bad, Forced Marriage, Loki is not dead, Loki’s unwanted daugther, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Saga has grown up more a warrior than a lady,  far away from the glamour af Asgard palaces with her mother, the goddess Freya and her stepfather Neihall.Her mother wants her to be more of a lady and to find a husband, problem is Saga find most men annoying and crude. And her heritage keeps most men from even trying.Her real father is Loki, God of mischief. She has never met him but being his daughter has not been without challenges. He seduced her mother, ruined her engagement and refused to marry her, having her send away from Asgard.Fandral made a big mistake, sleeping with the wife of an ambassador and getting caught. The husband wants his head or at least have him thrown into jail.Odin has a plan, that will tame the troublesome warrior, apeace the ambassador and see Loki's unwanted daughter married. Fandral’s choice marry Saga or the dungeon.The reluctant couple is forced into marriage. How will they manage ? Will Fandral be able to stay true to his wife and not end up in the dungeon ? Will Saga tame the warrior ? And is Loki really dead





	1. His Big mistake

*Fandral*  
I am awakened by someone hammering on my door and I sit up yawning. "Hold your horses, I am coming".

Wondering who are banging at my door to early in the morning I roll out of bed and pull on my pants. Damn I might have had a few to many mugs of ale last night and my head is hurting just a bit here. I go to open the door, seeing two guards outside. "Morning gentlemen, Can I help you ?"

"You are being summoned by the King, he wants you in the throne room immediately". One of them say, stepping aside like he want me to step out the door in front of them.

"Yeah could I maybe get dressed first ?" I ask looking down myself.

The guard give me a quick once over and nod. "Dress then, but be quick about it, the All-father is not fond on waiting". 

"Give me a minute". I close the door and go to quickly dress, pulling on my armour. What do Odin want with me this early ? It might be a quest or something, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

I walk back to the door, opening it. "Gentleman". They step aside and I walk out, feeling kind of like a prisoner as they fall in behind me, walking towards the throne room.

As we reach the huge Golden doors, they are opened by the two guards waiting there and I walk through, keeping my head high as I walk towards the throne were Odin is sitting. I spot Thor standing there too and once again I am wondering what is going on.

Then I spot the ambassador for the light elves, a small elderly man step out from behind Thor and I swallow, knowing that I am in trouble. The small man points at me, his voice shrill with anger. "That's him, that's the culprit who defiled my wife".

Shit ! His wife, she was his wife ? I realise I am in much more trouble than I realised. In Asgard marriage is held in the highest regard, well at least publicly. And we are talking about a guest here, one with a very hot young wife apparently.

Odin holds up his hand to stop the ambassador, then he looks at me. "Nice of you to join us Fandral".

"My King". I kneel as it is custom wondering how I get out of this mess. "You summoned me All-father".

"Yes I did Fandral, there has been raised some pretty harsh accusations towards you, regarding the ambassador's wife and .. her virtue, what do you say to these accusations ?" Odins one eye glare at me.

I know lying won't get me anywhere but the dungeons. "Unfortunately I can't deny the accusations". Odin sighs and Thor looks at me shaking his head. "To my defence I thought she was his daughter".

The ambassador lets out a shriek and Thor grab the neck of his shirt to hold him back. Odin closes his eye, shaking his head slightly. "That is hardly a defence Fandral".

"I'm sorry". I keep my gaze lowered, hearing Thor snigger. Okay probably not the time to be cocky, but honestly he probably should take a look at his wife, because she all but attacked me.

"What am I to do with you Fandral ? This isn't Your first indiscretion, it can't continue like this". Odin looks at me. He looks disappointed.

I close my eyes. Well I can't help that the ladies likes me. It can be rather hard to tell them no when they ask so nicely. "I am at Your mercy my King".

"Give him the axe, he has offended me and I demand retribution". The elf ambassador shrieks, pointing at me.

I look at Odin, I know peace with the elves is important, but hopefully not that important. "I get that you are upset my dear ambassador, but we do not decapitate people for fornication here in Asgard. Also not only Fandral is to blame here, surely he didn't force himself upon her".

"He needs to be punished or this alliance is over". The ambassador says glaring at me. "Throw him in the dungeon then".

Thor steps forward. "With all due respect father, Fandral is one of our best warriors, he is of no use in the dungeon and it hardly seems a just punishment. As he said, he did not know the lady was married. Of course Fandral respects the sacred marriage.. right Fandral ?"

"Sure, of course I respect the sanctity of marriage, it will never happen again. I am ready to swear that on my freedom". I quickly grab the proverbial straw Thor threw me, sending him a thankful smile.

"Oh you do now". Odin say, measuring me up. The room is quiet for several moments and then Odin smiles. "I am happy to hear that Fandral. I might have a solution to this then".

I feel relief wash over me, at least I won't get thrown into the dungeon. "Whatever you see fit my King".

"I propose that you take a wife of my choosing, settle down and abandon Your womanizing ways". Odin says looking at me with mirth in his eye.

I swallow, feeling dizzy. "You highness, that sounds like a rather harsh and long term punishment".

The ambassador speaks before Odin can. "And what stops him from leaving her or behaving in a way that makes her leave him ? It is hardly a punishment".

"Believe me ambassador to him it is and of course the deal would only be in effect as long as the marriage upholds". Odin says and I swallow hard.

"I can agree to these terms, if the marriage fails, if he doesn't hold the marriage sacred, he is for the dungeon". The ambassador smiles evilly at me.

Odin nods and looks at me. "So what do you say Fandral ? Do you agree to these terms ?"

"As I don't really have a choice, yes I do agree to these terms". I say, bowing my head.

"Then it is settled. I will make arrangement for the marriage as soon as possible". Odin says smiling. And the ambassador bows and leaves smiling.

I blink a couple of times. "Wait what ? You already have a bride ?"

"Yes, I happens to have a young lady here and I promised her mother to find her a man as she has.. had a bit of trouble with the task.. you are to marry Saga daughter of Freya. And now leave me to my work". Odin answers.

I bow and quickly leave the room, Thor following me, slapping me on the shoulder. "We'll be family now my friend, I am Saga's uncle you know".

"I know Thor.. I know very well". I rub my face. "Sorry but as if marriage isn't bad enough I am going to marry the unwanted daughter of Loki, the fruit of the affair that ruined my fathers engagement".

"Well it wasn't lady Saga's fault". Thor tries smoothing things over. "You could do worse, at least she is young and fair to behold".

I stop in my track. "So you have actually seen this illusive woman ?"

"Uhh no.. but I've heard someone say it". He grins sheepishly.

I shake my head, walking away. "You have seen Your brothers other offspring right ? If I am lucky she turns out to be a horse, at least then I Can ride her into battle".

Thor laughs boomingly, calling after me. "See that's the spirit my friend".


	2. Being a good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets told about her marriage

*Saga*  
“Saga my dear come on in, I got great news”. Frigga says, smiling at me as I enter her chambers.

I try not to make too much of a face, but after a month here in the palace I have discovered that news often means something I don't like, Great news often something I hate. “Good afternoon my queen, what is it ?”

Her eyes run over me, taking in my appearance. I am wearing tight leather pants, and I leather corset over a white shirt. “I wish you would dress like a lady my dear”.

“Sorry, this is what I feel good wearing”. I sy with a tiny shrug. Frigga has been Nice to me, but just like my mother Freya she would love for me to be more girly and wear dresses. They seem to think it will make it easier for me to get a man, but I don't need a man.

I sit down and she reach to take my hand. “Odin has found you a fitting man, isn’t it exciting ?”

I knew this day would come, my mom had send me here to my kind of grandparents to get married after all, but I didn’t expect it to be this soon. “Oh already ?”

“Yeah, the wedding will be as soon as it can be arranged, aren’t you just happy ?” She squeezes my hand, smiling like it is supposed to be a good thing.

“Honestly not really happy”. I sigh, I had kind of hoped that being a daughter of Loki would make it hard for Odin to find someone, but apparently he had found a way around that. “So who am I to marry ?”

Frigga’s smile stiffens a bit, and her eyes avoid mine. “Well Odin did not want to sure that, he wanted it to be a surprise”.

I know what this mean, I won’t like my future husband, probably he is old or ugly. “You know women shouldn’t be forced to marry like this”.

“You are not forced my dear, but Your mother wishes this for you, do you want to go against her wishes ?” She asks me. “Don’t worry, he is both young and quite dashing”.

I don't actually care much about his looks, I would like him not to be to old though. Mostly I want him to accept me like I am and be someone I can thrust. Someone who Will treat me right. “No I won’t object”.

“Good girl”. She says smiling softly. “So do you have any wishes for the wedding or the dress ?”

“Not really, just don't make a big deal of it, small and private is more for me”. I say, I don’t really want a lot of people ogling me.

She sighs. “I’ll see what I can do”.

—————————————————————————————————————-

4 days later

Well you have to give it to the queen of asgard, she know how to throw a wedding together at the speed of light, I think as I watch myself getting fussed over by two maid and a dress maker.

I have been scrubbed and polished like a was some throphy, my hair made into an elaborate braided hairdo with rose shaped pearl and a beautiful tiera rests on my head. The dress is beautiful, it has a tight fitted bodice with golden thread woven into it, a flowing skirt and long flowing sleeves, but it’s not something I would pick to wear.

“Oh you look so beautiful my dear”. Frigga say clapping her hands happily as she enters the room, followed by a tall blonde mountain of a man that Can only be my uncle Thor.

“Finally we meet lady Saga, I have to say that the stories give you no justice, you are absolutely ravishing”. He bows as he takes my hand kissing it.

I look him over, he seems nice and jovial enough, maybe not the brightest guy, but I decide he can be trusted for now. “Nice to meet you my Lord”.

“Call me Thor, we are family”. He say smiling brightly, with a twinkle in the blue eyes. “I hope you will let me have the honour of giving you away now none of Your fathers can be here ?”

I nod. “Okay Thor, well I guess that will be okay”. I have a feeling they want me on Thor's arm to make sure I don’t run.

“Well we need to get going, we got people waiting”. Frigga say, fretting around. Thor just smiles offering me his arm, which I gratefully accept.

I feel my pulse quicken as we make our way to the chapel and Frigga gives me a last smile before hurrying inside. I breathe in. “Thor..”. He looks at me. “Do you know my husband to be ?”

“He is one of my best friends”. He just answers, the the doors open and the music starts playing.

We walk through the doors into the beautifully decorated chapel. And about 300 people turn to look at us. “Dammit Frigga, I said small and private”. I Mutter under my breath.

“Oh but this is quite small by asgardian standards”. Thor says smiling brightly. “Only the 278 most influential people and of course friends and family”.

My eyes move to the dais, there is a priest of some kind, people waiting.. my eyes searching, which one is it ? Then he step forward, my eyes running up his tall well built frame in the black outfit, trousers and doublet adorned with golden stars, a gold tripper cape slung over his shoulders. The golden hair combed back and the matching beard is well trimmed. He has an inviting smile on his soft looking lips. Yes he is both handsome and dashing and I definitely do not want to marry him.

I desperately pull at Thor to get him with me and he, holds up a hand, stopping the the music. “What is it my lady ?”

“Outside now, please”. I know he can see the panic in my eyes and he nods walking me back outside, where I lean on the wall breathing hard. “Fandral !? I can’t marry Fandral”.

Thor looks at me. “Why not my lady ?”

“Well beside him being a notorious womanizer and user of women, he is the son of the man who had my mother thrown out of asgard, not a family I want to get involved with”. I say shaking my head.

“Listen Saga, I know he has a reputation with the ladies, but he is a good man”. Thor say softly. “I promise you he won’t stray, but if you bail on this he will end up in the dungeon or worse.. so please Saga, go through with the wedding”.


	3. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place

*Fandral*  
I shuffle my feet nervously, wondering what will happen if she refuses to marry me. I mean it's not my fault is it ? But then the door opens again and she re-enters on Thor's arm and I let out a relieved breath.

She still look a bit uncertain but also determined and Thor is smiling brightly. The guests are whispering among themselves and I hear a couple of maidens crying quite loudly.

I must admit that look wise I am surprised, but not disappointed. She is quite petite with an agile catlike lightness to her body. Her face is exquisite like her mothers with an air of innocence to it, her eyes hypnotically emerald green and her Raven hair swept into a complicated braid. But the glare she sends me is everything but pleasant.  
    
Thor gently places her hand on mine, and I send her a friendly smile, I mean we might as well trying get along, but she looks like she would rather kick me than return my smile.

The priest smiles first at us, then at the guests. "Blessings and merry meet. Gentle lords and ladies we are here today to join Fandral son of Erdon and Saga daughter of Freya together. You are here to share in their joy and witness this holy reunion, committed to before you as a community".

He turns to look at me. "Lord Fandral, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

Lying through my teeth as I have no other choice I answer. "Aye, father".

  "Lady Saga, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and  
choice?" He asks her.

She hesitate for a moment, but then answer. "Aye, father".

The priest continues. " In as much as this Lord and Lady have pledged their troth to be married this day, we call upon heaven to bless this union. Therefore if anyone can show just cause, why they may not be joined together the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time". He pauses for a few seconds. "There being no objection to this marriage let us continue".

He takes an ornate sacred blade and holds it up. " Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed".

I place my hand on the blade. "I do so swear".

"Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made ?" He asks her. I still fear she is going to bail and leave me hanging.

She breathes in and places her hand on the blade. "There is none".

 

"Heavenly Father, creator of all things, we humbly ask thee to bless this union, may these thy servants seek goodness all the days of their lives, may they be strong in defense of what is right, may they be united as one even as thou art with God. May they be numbered amongst thy sheep. We humbly pray for you to grand this". He mumbles, putting away the blade.

I glance at her, she is looking at her folded hands. I have heard rumors that she is much alike her father, but she do not look dangerous, more sweet and soft. But I know looks can be deceiving.

"Do you Lord Fandral take lady Saga unto thyself as Your wife to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? and pledge unto her before God and these witnesses ?" He looks at me.

I close my eyes, feeling like a man walking to the gallows. "I Will".

"Do you lady Saga take unto thyself the noble lord Fandral to be thy rightful lord Husband and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live ?" The priest ask.

She nods, biting her lip, then almost whispers. "I Will".

Thor hand me her ring, it is white gold with a flower engraving. Then he gives her my ring, it has a smooth outside but flowers on the inside, her ring has been cut from the inside of mine with magic. 

"Heavenly Father, bless these rings which Noble lord Fandral and fair lady Saga have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them". The priest says.

I slip the ring on her finger. "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my  
respect and my love for you".

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you". She slips it on my finger, then looks up, giving me a soft smile.

"This circle will now seal the vows of this marriage and will symbolize the  
purity and endlessness of their love". He turns to pick up something. "We will now do the ancient handfasting ritual where 3 cords will be placed over their joined hands".

Frigga comes forward and I gently take Saga's hand in mine. Frigga places the Burgundy cord to symbolize romance, partnership and happiness, over our joined hands.

The Thor steps forward and places the Ivory cord which stands for peace, sincerity and devotion beside it.

Now my father approach and leave the gold cord which represents unity, prosperity and longevity with the others.

At last Odin walks up, nodding at me as he tie the cords together to signify the tying of the knot.

 

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of thy friends and family, and of thyselves, for a new life together. With the fashioning of this knot you tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last. In the joining of hands and the fashioning of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to  
another. By this cord you are thus now and forevermore bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last. May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths. As any child discovers when they are learning to tie their own shoes, the first move is to cross the ends. The cross creates the X, which is the symbol of partnership and union. As your hands are bound by this cord, so is your partnership held by the symbol of this knot. Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows". I don't know why, but something about this old ritual touches me, and my hand squeezes hers a bit tighter. 

The priest puts his hand on ours. "I shall now remove the cords". He smiles and   
removes them, her hand letting go of mine. "Thou hast pledged troth of thy own free will and sworn upon the sword. Thou hast exchanged rings and been bound together by the ritual of the cords. May it be granted that what is done before the gods be not undone by man. Before l proclaim you joined thou must kiss three times on cue. once for luck, twice for love and thrice for long life".

I look at her, and let my arms slide around her waist. Whispering softly. "Am I allowed to kiss you my lady ?"

"I am impressed you actually asked". She smiles, she has a beautiful smile. "But who say you get to do the kissing ?" And with that she presses her lips onto mine, three times, each times her lips lingering a bit longer.

The priest smiles and nod. "By the power vested in my by the realm. I now pronounce you husband and wife".


	4. The wedding feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast and dancing

*Fandral*  
At least Frigga kept the feast a bit more private, only about 200 people invited. I am sitting next to my wife at the high table with my father, Odin and Frigga and Thor. For once I feel uneasy having all those eyes on me, this is not my element, I am far outside my comfort zone.

However am I going to deal with life as a married man, and to a woman who definitely is less than pleased to be my wife. I always imagined that if I ever found that woman, the one that made me want to settle down, to never look at another woman again, then it would be a marriage filled with love and passion, a real family, kids.. but I guess I only have myself to blame.

"To the dashing groom and the beautiful bride". Thor exclaim, lifting his mug. Everyone following him.

I lift my own mug, nodding at Thor, my eyes falling on my new wife. She really is beautiful, much more than I could have ever hoped. But for what use is beauty if she is cold and hard ? I'd rather have a plain looking wife with a warm heart.

No I need to give her the benefit of the doubt. Apparently she was as much forced into this as me. I know her mom send her here so Odin could find her a husband, her having rejected every man her mother found. And finding a man willing to marry an unwanted daughter of Loki is not easy in the first place. No I will try and treat her with compassion, hopefully we Can come to some accord of understanding and function together. 

I am happy when we are done eating, but I notice that Saga has not eaten a lot and I lean towards her. "Are you okay my lady ? You have hardly eaten anything".

"I am fine Fandral, I just don't have much of an appetite". She say, shortly looking up at me, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Tell me if you need anything okay ? And I do my best to provide". I gently pad her hand and she nods before going back to looking down at the table.

The music starts and Odin stands up. "And now it is time for the happy couple's first dance as man and wife".

"Will you grant me the honour of this dance ?" I stand up, holding my hand out towards Saga.

She looks at my hand for a moment, than she takes it and stands up, smiling softly. "I will my lord, but I have to warn you, I am a dreadful dancer".

"Just let me lead, I got you". I say, leading her out on the dancefloor were a soft tune starts. I gently pull her into me, placing my hand on her waist.

*Saga*  
Damn why does he have to be so tall ? It feel awkward having to raise my hand all the Way to his broad shoulder, so I end up resting it on his bicep which I almost immediately regret as I feel the bulging muscles move under his shirt.

He starts slowly twirling me across the floor to the music and I have to admit, he is a graceful dancer and good at leading. He kindly ignore when I clumsily step on his toes, which I under his guidance does much less than usual.

Soon I am swept from his arms and into Thor's embrace, he is grinning down at me. "It's a good thing you are so tiny my lady, I hardly feel you standing on my foot".

"Sorry, I am not a very good dancer". I blush and step of his foot.

"You will learn, you can always ask Your husband to teach you". He say grinning and swing me across the floor.

I see Fandral whirl past with Sif, I am okay with him dancing with her, I know they are friends and have been for a long time. 

After having been passed from man to man for almost an hour I find myself back in my husbands embrace. He smile at my brushing a strain of hair from my face. "You look gorgeous all flushed and bright eyed. Are you enjoying yourself ?"

"I am actually, people's feet not so much". I say grinning. "But I am getting tired, I think I want to retire to my rooms now".

"Well that would be to our rooms, Odin's orders. Your things have been moved there". He sends me a small smile.

Well I should have known, I mean we are married, of course I am not allowed to keep my own rooms. "Well our rooms it is then".

His fingers slowly trail up my arm, a lopsided smile spreading on his lips and his voice is suddenly deeper. "Soo.. you want me to take you there ?"

"Seriously Fandral, are you trying to talk Your way into my panties ?" I look at him in disbelief. 

He looks a bit sheepish and shrug. "Well we are married, I Think people are expecting us to..".

"Oh God, could you be any more disgusting ? No I am not going to sleep with you. Good night". I turn on my heels and stomp out the door, leaving him looking rather bedaffled.

I walk down the empty halls, until I find a guard, asking him to show me the way to Fandral's quarters.

Opening the door I am treated with a well known sound of big paws. "There is mommy's Bagheera". I say happily as my big black cat rub against my leg and I nuzzle his head.

I find my nightgown and slip out of the wedding dress, leaving it on the floor, before going to the bathroom and get ready for the night.

Ten minutes later I slip into bed, at least he has a huge bed, probably to make room for all those willing women. I roll up hugging myself, I really hope the bedding has been changed but I am still contemplating getting a new bed. 

This is not how I imagined my wedding night, not at all actually. And I feel so lost and alone. Will I ever be happy ?


	5. A Night you visit from Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy dearest shows up

*Saga*  
I am awakened by the soft rustling of someone moving towards my bed and I sit up, thinking it is my husband. "Fandral ?"

"No, and I do not appreciate being mistaken for that oaf". I hear a soft cool voice say. Then there is a snap of fingers and the lights flickers alive and there stands the only man I want to see less than my husband.. my father..

"But.. but you are dead, they told me you died". I stare at him. I have never seen my father, he is nothing like I imagined and everything I imagined at once. They told me he had Tried to take control of Asgard and died falling of the rainbow bridge.

He shrugs, making a face. "What is dead but an illusion ?"

"By the way, Fandral is not an oaf". I don't really know why I feel I need to defend him, but he is my husband after all.

"Don't tell me you have fallen for his empty charms as well, a daughter of mine should be smarter". He looks at me like he is trying to figure out if I am worthy of being his daughter.

I roll my eyes. The nerve of him, coming here pretending to be all fatherly, where was he the rest of my life ? "Not that it is any of Your business, but Fandral happens to be my husband".

"Your what ?" He flickers slightly as he raises his voice and I pick up a book from the night table throwing it at him, it goes right through him. He stops, narrowing his eyes at me. "Why did you do that ?"

"You are not here, you are just an illusion". I stare at him in disbelieve and realise that Bagheera sits watching him closely, it was the cat I heard moving around.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yes I am an illusion.. for now. But don't think you Can get out of answering my question. Why are you married to Fandral ?"

"Odin made me". I sigh. "Hey so are you dead or alive ?"

His jaw tenses. "He forced you to marry that..". He holds up a hand as to stop himself. "I am aware that Fandral is a nice guy, just not when it comes to women.. I do not want you to have Your heart broken like so many women before you".

"And you are talking". I mutter. "Mom wanted me married, wanted me to become a lady, but funnily enough being Your daughter kind of limits the available men considerably".

"I can imagine, stupid fools, they should be honoured to have a woman like you". He says smiling proudly. "But how did Odin get dashing in on the idea, he never seemed the marrying type to me".

I shrug. "According to Thor it was a choice between marrying me or the dungeon. Don't know if I should feel honoured that he choose me. But there is no way back now. To bad you didn't show up for the wedding, it was today".

"You are here alone on Your wedding night ? If he is with some maiden I am going to make sure he never bed another woman". Loki growls.

"Yeah stop with the protecting father stuff, you have ignored me all my life so none of Your business. And you never answered me, are you dead or alive ?" I cross my arms glaring at him.

He actually looks.. sad almost. "This is not the time, but believe me is not that I didn't want to see you. And yes I am alive and I'll be there soon. But maybe don't tell people just yet that I am alive okay ?"

"Okay then, but probably you shouldn't expect a warm welcome. I should  probably go find my husband". I say a bit uncertain, wondering why he hadn't come to bed yet.

"Just tell me if you need me to get rid of him for you". He says winking at me, then he disappears and Bagheera lets out a confused miau.

I roll out of bed and get dressed, I better go find my husband. Even if I am not sure I want to know what he is up to.

I start by walking down into the banquet hall, but it is empty, no Fandral there. Where the hell can he be. Well at least I know exactly who to ask.

Soon I'm walking out the rainbow bridge and as I expected I find Heimdal in the dome, watching bifrost. "Good evening Heimdal I need Your help".

"Lady Saga". He bows lightly and before I can tell him what I need he continues. "He is in the village, and in called 'The snuggly duckling'.. so far he hasn't done anything unforgivable, but he is rather drunk".

"Thank you Heimdal". I say with a friendly smile and turn to walk back. Thinking I better find my husband and get him home and into bed.

  "Lady Saga ?!" Heimdal calls softly, and I turn to look at him. "Be careful, the duckling is not a nice place, especially not for a lady".

I nod towards him. "Thanks for the warning".

*Fandral*  
I am sitting in a corner, staring down into another mug of beer. I probably should be in my bed, what for what reason when my wife doesn't want me there ? Yeah okay I know it might have been a bit clumsy coming onto her like that. But I mean we are married and it is expected for us to sleep together. 

This is not how I imagined spending my wedding night, if I was to ever have one. But on the other hand this was definitely not how I imagined getting married.

Contrary to how it sounds, I actually do want to make my wife happy. I mean there is no reason to make it worse and well if she is to unhappy my ass could end up in the dungeon.

I empty the mug and wave for the bar keep to get me another mug, wondering what she will say when she realise she is alone in the bed.


	6. When your man is drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga go get her husband home

*Saga*  
I manage to find the in, it is a dirty place and the people inside even more so. Fandral should not be hanging out in a place like this. But at least the few women here is not someone I fear he will fool around with.

Spotting him in a corner with a mug of beer, I start walking towards him, but I am suddenly caught by big hands gripping my waist. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing here ?"

"Let me go you oaf, I am here to pick up my husband". I say, glaring up at the Big ugly man with the red potato shaped nose.

"Ha there is no man in here with the money, power or look to have a wife this fine". He laughs. "Now tell me why you are really here my pretty. Do you need money ? I would pay quite a lot for a night with you".

I feel the anger surge through me and a well known cold trickle along my spine. After all I am my father's daughter. "I said let go".

"What the fuck ?" He pulls his hands away like I have burned him. "Look she has to be that daughter of the traitor Loki.. she is a monster".

Several men gets up and I swiftly conjure a long fighting knife into each hand, making them gasp. "Get away from me, I don't want to hurt you, but I will do it if necessary".

"She is all alone, we can take her". The man say, sounding a bit uncertain, looking at the others. Shit this Got really bad, really fast.

Someone makes a grab for me, but then there is the sound of a table being knocked over and Fandral's voice, slightly slurred from being drunk. "Get Your fucking hands of my wife, or I will make you a foot shorter. Now move away from her".

I turn to see Fandral standing with his sword drawn and a sneer on his face. He is a bit wobbly on his legs. One of the men is laughing. "Your wife ? Too bad you are drunk of Your ass".

"I can still take you down and I will if you don't apologise to her right now". He say, swaying slightly. The man starts laughing, but in a swift move Fandral is on him, smashing the hilt of his sword into his nose and his elbow to his ribs. The man crumbles to the ground and Fandral places a foot on him, glaring at the other. "And I can take every one of you too, with one hand on the back".

They look at him for a moment, then they scuttle away. I look at Fandral, sheathing his sword in the third try. "I could have handled myself, but that was quite impressive, especially given your current state".

"Well thank you, are you okay ?" He looks at me with concern. "And what are you doing here, you should be sleeping".

"I am fine, but you look like you could need Your bed". I am actually unsure how he managed to fight anyone without hurting himself as he is clearly drunk of his ass.

He smiles and step closer, sliding an arm around my shoulder. "Will you be in said bed ?"

"Seriously, are you trying to get into my knickers again ? In the state you are in you are hardly capable". I tell him shaking my head.

"You can't blame a man for trying". He say grinning, and I have to catch him so he doesn't fall. "After all, you are the only woman I am allowed to come on to for like.. forever".

I put my arm around him. "Come on dashing, you need to sleep of the alcohol. But stop with the come on, it's not going to happen".

"Like never ever ? Are you telling me that I am going to live the life of a monk forever ?" He looks like someone stole his candy. "That's.. Well That's just evil.. I mean are you willing to live without... that forever ?"

We get outside and he unties his horse. I blush and mumbles. "What I don't know, I can't miss".

"What you don't know ? You don't know.. oh..". He stops and look at the ground. "I am sorry my lady, I did not realise..".

I just nod, not really wanting to talk more about this with drunk Fandral. "Uhm don't you think we should rather walk ?"

"No no, it is much faster on the horse". He tries getting his foot in the stirrup and I almost start laughing. But he catches it, swinging himself rather gracefully up on the horse, Holding his hand out to me. "Come my lady, he can carry us both".

I am about to object, but well I rather not walk back. So I let him help me up in front of him. He holds me close to him with one arm, while steering the horse with the other.

"So Fandral, what did you do to get in this mess ? Thor said you would end in the dungeon". I turn my face slightly to look at him. "Let me guess, it was a woman ?"

"It was a woman, a married woman.. she was the wife of a ambassador". He sighs. "In my defence I thought she was his daughter, she was very young compared to him".

I can't help giggling. "Not really a defense Fandral. So, now you are stuck with me, the monster".

"Do not say that my lady, I will not hear it. You are not a monster". His voice is passionated.

I hold up my hand, letting it turn blue. "But I am, just like my father. You heard the men, I am ugly, this is the reason my mother couldn't find me a husband".

He lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it gently. "No, you are not ugly, you are still beautiful. And those men were nothing but drunken idiots".

"Thank you". I have to swallow. He might just be nice because he is already stuck with me. But he don't have to and a appreciates it, most men would shy away.

"You are welcome my lady". He says softly, then he nudges the horse into a soft gallop. And I smile, feeling the cool breeze on my face. 

—————————————————————————————————————

As we reach the palace Fandral swings his leg over the horse to jump down. "Let me help you my ...". And fall right on his face.

The poor stable boy just stands there looking very confused, as I jump down, laughing mercilessly. Fandral jumps to his feet. "I am okay, totally okay".

"You are drunk, that is what you are". I say handing the reins to the stable boy. "You need to get to bed before you hurt yourself".

He looks at me, like he is about to start arguing, then he kind of deflates. "I guess you are right".

We walk through the palace side by side, and I glance at him. Honestly my mind can't really wrap itself about the fact that he is my husband. Also I don't really know how to feel about him. I mean he is handsome as hell, no doubt and he has that charm about him, I get why the women loves him. And he is rather brave and chivalrous too, coming to my aid. He even seems like a good man, not shying back from me accepting the frost giant part of me. But he is still a bit too much, too sleak, too much of a womanizer for me to trust him.

When we reach the door, he stops me. "I should do this the right way, and carry you over the doorstep, sorry for not doing it earlier".

"You don't need to do that, it's totally okay". Honestly I am scared he will drop me or fall over.

But he just sweep me into his arms, holding me close to his chest, making me squeak and grab his strong shoulder. "Please don't drop me".

"Trust me, I got it under control". He say, pushing open the door and carrying me inside. He turns and his eyes widens. "Shit ! What the fuck is that". He swiftly put me down and pushes me behind him, drawing his sword.

Bagheera is eyeing him suspiciously and I quickly put myself between them. "It's my cat, Bagheera.. He isn't dangerous".

"That is a cat ? It looks more like a freaking panther". At least he put away his sword. "Is that thing going to stay here with us ?"

Bagheera hisses at him, and he steps back. "Bagheera no, this is Fandral, he is a friend.. and yes Fandral of course HE is going to stay here".

Fandral breathes in deeply. "Well then welcome to my humble home Bagheera, from now on, what is mine is yours".

"Uhh better be careful what you say". I chuckle and watch my cat go over to the bed and jump up on the side I haven't slept on. Rolling himself up.

"Does this mean I get the couch". Fandral looks at the cat on the bed, then at the couch across the room.

I contemplate letting him sleep on the couch, but it wouldn't be fair. "Don't worry, I'll get him to move". I turn towards the bed. "Bagheera, down boy".

"Sorry mate, but that is my spot". He smiles at the cat. "Maybe I could arrange for you to get Your own bed, a really nice one".

The cat looks him over, then he walks over, rubbing his head against his leg and Fandral scratches him behind the ear. I giggle. "I Think you just won his heart".

I move behind the screen in the corner, pulling of my clothes and getting into my nightgown. When I walk back out, Fandral is struggling with his cape and I shake my head, walking over. "Let me give you a hand".

"Thank you". He say smiling softly at me and removing his hands. I quickly unclasp the cape pulling it from his wide shoulders. Then I reach to unbuckle his belt as he watches me intendly.

I slowly pull the belt away. Then I reach up to unbuckle the fastenings in his shirt. I am biting my lip, I have never undressed a man before. When it is open I slide it down his arms, leaving him bare chested in front of me.

His chest is wide and well sculpted, with big muscles covered by blonde curly chest hair. His stomach is flat and toned. Well he possibly looks even better shirtless than dressed. But even better is his biceps, they are absolutely huge and I get an urgent desire to touch them.

My hand seems to have a life of it's own, reaching out, closing around his bicep or well not really around, because my hand would never reach halfway. He is Holding his breath, watching me. I pull my hand away. "Uhh sorry, they are just.. so big".

"And now they are bigger". He says with a cheeky laugh and flexes his arm, making them bulge.

I make a face at him. "Oh that is just not fair".

"Life isn't fair my dear". He chuckles and unlaces his pants. "If you want to avert Your eyes, now is the time darling".

I blush and hurry over, crawling under the covers. Shortly after he slides down beside me. "You can look now".

I open my eyes, seeing his face inches from mine and I swallow. "Well goodnight Fandral, sleep well".

"Good night my dear, sweet dreams". He leans in, kissing my cheek softly. Before turning away from me and only minutes later he is sleeping soundly. I sigh, wondering what to do with my husband, until I slip into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Seeing more than she wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga gets a Morning surprise

Chapter 7   
*Fandral*  
I wake slowly feeling something warm and soft presses against me, and I smile to myself. “So you couldn’t resist me after all”.

She doesn't answer, but presses herself closer to me. “Uh not to complain, but Your legs are rather hairy”. My arm sliding around her. “And Your back”.

“I beg Your pardon”. Her voice sounds, from behind me, not in my arms and I open my eyes just as Bagheera licks my face.

“Bagheera Morning breath”. I push the cat away hearing Saga laugh. She has a very pretty laugh. I roll over, sitting up. “You could have warned me”.

Her eyes twinkle with mischief, and in that moment she is very much her father's daughter, well a lot prettier, but still. “Why ? And miss all the fun”.

“Not funny at all”. I say getting up and hearing her gasp, her cheeks turning bright red before she turns away. Well it is not my fault that the idea if her petite body pressed against mine had.. Well awakened other parts of me.

“Could you please cover yourself ?” She is looking away and a bit of resistance flair up in me, well she started it, I can pay back.

I pull down my undergarment, leaving me naked instead. I mean I am not embarrassed by my body. “Nah, I think I will go take a bath before breakfast”.

*Saga*  
I groan, biting my lip. Holy shit, is that how.. I mean I never seen a man in only his undergarments before and definitely not like that, but is it supposed to be that voluminous ?

Against my better judgement I look, getting a glimpse of his bare backside as he disappears into the bathroom and I realise I am staring quite blatantly.

I shake my head, why does he have to be such.. such a.. near perfect male specimen ? I pull of my nightgown and go open my closet, realising there is nothing but elaborate gowns in it. I swear to myself, but if I don’t want to stand here in my undergarment when he comes out again, I have to put one on.

I end up with a draped white dress that is tied in and the waist, the belt running up the top part to form one elaborate strap. It is pretty but I am not so much a dress girl.

Shortly after Fandral comes out the bathroom, luckily for me wearing clothes. He stops in his track, looking at me. “You look like a Goddess”.

“Thank you”. I say blushing slightly, he seem to always know what to say.

He puts on his armour, before looking at me. “So ready to go get some breakfast my dear ?”

“Sure, I am rather hungry”. I say and he offers me his arm, which I accept, letting him lead my down the hallway to the eating hall.

He is a true gentleman, in the Way that he pulls out my chair for me and makes sure I get brought the food I want. There is no doubt he is trying to make this easy for me and I appreciate that.

But before long, maidens start flocking around him, flirting and flicking their hair. He isn’t really flirting back, but he is being very friendly and he seems to make them laugh constantly.

“Are you going to train today Fandral ?” One of the women asks battering her eyelashes.

He smiles widely. “Sure, as soon as I am done eating”.

“Oh we love watching you train, you are so strong and so good with Your sword”. Another woman twitters and I feel like throwing up.

“Thank you , I aim to please”. He say, his eyes clearly drawn to her bulging bosom.

She giggles. “Oh I am sure you know how to please a woman”. She places a hand on his arm.

Okay this is more than I can overlook and I get up, slamming my hand into the table right next to the bitch. “Keep Your hands and Your dirty mind of my husband wench”.

“Hey who are you..”. She snaps her mouth shut as she turns and notice me. Backing slowly away. “What are you ? Some kind of monster ?”

“Please leave right now, all of you”. Fandral looks at the women. Then he turns his attention to me. “Breathe my dear, nothing happened, okay ?”

I know I am grinding my teeth, glaring at him. “Nothing happened ? Do you Think Odin would agree my dear. Those women were flirting shamelessly with you and you let them”.

“You are right, I didn’t think, force of habit and all that. I am sorry if I offended you, I didn’t mean to”. He say softly. “I am still trying to get accustomed to this”.

I still feel the cold running through my veins, I don’t know why it bothers me so much. Fandral gets up, not caring that everyone in the room are casting scared glances at me. He takes my hands. “Darling breathe, calm down. I am truly sorry, please forgive me”.

“It’s fine Fandral, I mean I know this marriage is not by Your choice, just.. you know keep the friendliness down when I am there at least”. I say, feeling the anger and cold leave me.

He shakes his head. “You deserve the full attention of you husband, no matter if you are present or not. I will try to better myself”.

“Thanks”. I say taking a deep breath, feeling the anger disappear and the warmth return to my body.

“Come let's eat breakfast”. He sits down and I sit down beside him. “I’ll have to go train after. You Can come if you want to”.

I smile. “I would actually like that, I feel a bit of rusty myself”.

“Well then join me. I’d love to see Your fighting style”. He say with a smile.

“So it doesn’t bother you at all that you wife is a fighter and not some meak little woman ?” I ask before taking some food from my plate.

He shakes his head. “Oh definitely not, I find it rather enticing”.


	8. Author note

Currently on hold.. new chapters Will come later


End file.
